Drabbles
by Okanesama
Summary: Une petite série de drabbles sans prétention: yaoi, yuri et exceptionnellement hétéro. Elles seront toutes sur bleach, en espérant vous satisfaire... Proposez moi deux personnages et un thème, et j'écrirais! NOUVEAU RATING: M !
1. Présentation

Bonjour à toi lecteur...

Bienvenue sur mes premiers drabbles, et sur mes premières fictions sur Bleach.

Il n'y a pas grand chose à savoir, si ce n'est que j'en rajouterais de temps en temps...

Laissez des reviews si certains personnages sont OOC, si vous voulez me dire que vous aimez ce que j'écris (et ça fait toujours plaisir...) ou bien pour me donner un thème et deux personnages pour un futur drabble (les thèmes sont un mot. Exemple: nouille, déodorant, plastique, barbe...).

Bonne lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise...

Drabble: petit texte contenant 100 mots, ni plus ni moins...


	2. GinTounsen Pari

Ichimaru Gin fulminait. Oh, bien sur il avait toujours son fameux grand sourire, mais je peux vous assurer que derrière ce fameux grand sourire, il serrait les dents. Alors qu'il nettoyait de fond en comble la chambre de Tounsen, Gin n'avait qu'une seule envie: buter ce putain d'aveugle qui se prenait pour Zorro le justicier masqué. Et en même temps, l'ex-capitaine était en colère contre lui même. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi avait-il fait ce pari complètement stupide?

« -Quel con je fais » pensa-t-il. Parier que l'espada était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus hétéro était vraiment une mauvaise idée...


	3. NnoitraGrimmjow Chaton

La première fois qu'il vit Pantera, Nnoitra ria. Il avait toujours su que ce petit con aux cheveux bleu n'était qu'un inoffensif petit chaton. Et sa vision du sexta fut confirmer lors d'une réunion. Le quinta lança une petite pelote de laine et attendit. Il vit le regard de Grimmjow suivre les mouvements de l'objet pendant cinq minutes... Et contre toute attente, le sexta se jeta sur la pelote et la prit dans sa bouche d'un geste vif et précis. Nnoitra ne put se retenir et explosa de rire, tandis que Grimmjow devenait rouge de honte. Un vrai petit chaton...


	4. UlquiorraIchigo Plage

Ichigo était ravi. La Soul Society lui avait accordé une semaine de vacances à la mer en compagnie de Inoue, Chad et Ichida. Pas de hollows, pas d'espada, pas d'Aizen... Juste lui, le sable fin, une mer d'un bleu limpide qui s'étendait à perte de vue et Ulquiorra en maillot de bain avec une bouée canard autour de la taille sur un gros rocher. […]

Le shinigami se redressa d'un coup. Il n'y avait plus personne. Merde, le soleil lui tapait vraiment sur la tête...

Plus loin, Ulquiorra pestait contre ce shinigami de merde qui lui gâchait ses précieuses vacances.


	5. NnoitraUlquiorra Choc

Ulquiorra était connu pour ne montrer aucune émotion. Le quarta s'était toujours juré de ne rien montrer de ses sentiments mise à part devant Aizen-sama. Mais sa promesse est aujourd'hui brisé. Lui, le plus grand homme glaçons de l'espada, se tenait devant la porte ouverte de Nnoitra, les yeux exorbités et la bouche en forme de "O", un air choqué clairement lisible sur son visage d'habitude impassible.

Devant lui, à quatre pattes sur son lit et complètement nu, le quinta se faisait... Par un Kenpachi à l'air ravi.

Et Grimmjow, bien planqué, immortalisait cet instant mémorable d'un Ulquiorra bouleversé.


	6. NnoitraGrimmjow Sac

Depuis peu, un nouveau mystère était apparu à Las Noches: que pouvait-il bien avoir dans ce sac que transportait constamment Nnoitra sur lui depuis une semaine déjà?

Grimmjow, Sayzel, Sun-sun, Mila-rose et Apache voulaient absolument savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans. Un plan fut donc établit: Grimmjow glissa un insecte-caméra dans le fameux sac, ensuite lui et les autres se rendirent au labo du scientifique aux cheveux roses pour visionner les images. Ils allaient enfin savoir... Les images s'affichèrent enfin. Les réactions furent les même: hurlement, détournement et dégout...

Plus loin...

« -Ken-chan chéri... J'ai encore des nouveaux jouets... »


	7. RenjiUrahara Douche

Tout le monde le savait, Renji n'aimait pas les douches. Et ça sentait. La résistance s'organisa...

Un matin, le vice-capitaine se vit confier une mission: aller aider Urahara dans le monde réel. Sans plus tarder il se rendit à la boutique. La porte était ouverte, il entra. Personne. Il ouvrit plusieurs portes avant d'arriver à la salle de bain. Il entra et... Ne bougea plus. Dans la baignoire, sans mousse, il y avait un Kisuke NU. Ce dernier tourna la tête et sourit au shinigami, un air pervers sur le visage.

Depuis ce jour, Renji se lave très souvent...


	8. KenpachiByakuya Chocolat

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kenpachi Zaraki avait peur. Faut dire que là, la situation était critique... Devant lui se tenait un Byakuya visiblement en colère et couvert d'une drôle de substance... Le regard que le noble lui lança fit frissonner Zaraki.

« -Tu as une minute pour tout retirer. »

Et sur ces belles paroles emplies de menaces, Byakuya suça son doigt. Une idée pas très nette traversa l'esprit pervertit de Kenpachi. Hé, hé... Le moindre recoin de ce corps allait être nettoyé...

Il fallait juste qu'il trouve une excuse pour expliquer à Yachiru où était passé son chocolat...


	9. GrimmjowUrahara Débile

Assis sur un lit, les jambes écartées et habillé d'une robe bleue à petits nœuds blancs, Grimmjow attendait. Il attendait que Urahara Kisuke fasse quelque chose.

« -Allez beau blond, viens fourrer ta princesse... »

Choqué, l'ancien capitaine ne savait que faire. Et il le fut encore plus quand Grimmjow miaula impatiemment avant de se jeter sur lui et de lui couper la tête d'un coup de patte bien placé.

Kisuke se réveilla en sursaut, de la sueur coulant de son bob (oui oui, vous avez bien lu, il dort avec son bob... Renji peut le confirmer...).

« -Mais quel rêve complétement débile... »


	10. GrimmjowNeliel Luxure

Grimmjow sourit. Elle était là, sous lui, quémandant ses caresses, gémissant déjà alors que ses doigts ne faisaient qu'effleurer sa peau douce et chaude...

Son sourire s'élargit. Depuis qu'elle était retourné à l'espada, sa vie avait prit une autre tournure... Celle de la luxure. Neliel gémit une nouvelle fos lorsqu'il prit un de ses seins violemment en main. Il la voulait. Maintenant. Sa main tenant toujours ce morceau de chair tendre et rebondie, il se pencha dans l'intention de l'embrasser. Leurs lèvres n'étaient séparées que par quelques millimètres et...

POUFF!

...

Elle était redevenue enfant.

...

« -NNOITRA ENCULE JE VAIS TE BUTER! »


	11. HisagiKira Sapin

Depuis que Gin était partit, Kira déprimait. Ses amis essayaient de le distraire, mais c'était peine perdu. Kira ne souriait plus, à personne. Hisagi supportait encore moins que les autres la déprime de son ami, car elle lui rappelait sa propre détresse. Alors il chercha, et finit par trouver ce qui sortirait Kira de son désespoir...

« -Mais qu'est ce que...?

-Dans le monde des humains c'est ce qui apporte amour, bonheur et joie... Alors j'ai pensé que... Enfin... »

Izuru retrouva le sourire. Chaque soir, ce sapin illuminé au milieu de sa chambre lui rappelait combien l'amitié était une chose précieuse...


	12. HisagiRenji Epidémie

La Soul Society était en pleine crise d'épidémie. Une calomnie selon Renji. Mais personne n'y pouvait rien. Même Unohana ou Kurotsuchi. Personne ne pouvait calmer _leurs_ ardeurs... Des gays. Partout. Tout les hommes étaient atteint. Sauf lui. Peut-être était-il le dernier avec assez de cervelles pour se protéger de ce nouveau désastre... Mais cette cervelle s'en fût lorsqu'en rentrant un soir, il trouva Hisagi, allongé sur son lit, les jambes écartées et le suppliant de le prendre sur le champs...

Dans un des labo, l'association des femmes shinigamis regardait leur ébas, de la bave au coin des lèvres...


	13. IchigoHichigo Psychopathe M!

Il avait une tête de psychopathe. Un rire de psychopathe. Les manières de tuer d'un psychopathe. La façons de combattre d'un psychopathe. Shirosaki Hichigo était bien le pire des pires des psychopathes que la Terre, ou bien même la Soul Society puisse porter... Peut-être bien qu'il était pire qu'Aizen dans ce rôle. Mais aujourd'hui, bizarrement, Ichigo ne se plaint pas de ce côté psychopathe. C'est pas qu'il avait des tendances sado-maso, mais se faire pénétrer de manière violente par un hollow sauvage qui était fou de vous et de votre corps, ça avait comme un petit côté exaltant...


	14. IchigoKaien Pokemon

Rukia marchait d'un pas tranquille dans les jardins de la propriétés Kuchiki, lorsque soudain, Shiba Kaien se matérialisa devant elle. Surprise et abasourdie, Rukia ne remarqua pas de suite les habis étranges qu'il portait... Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se mit à chanter qu'elle le vit enfin...

« -Un jour je serais le meilleur dresseur, je me battrais sans répit... POKEMON! ATTRAPPEZ LES! »

Il balança une pokeball en hurlant: "POKEBALL GO!" et Ichigo en sortit... Habillé de jaune...

« -PIKA... CHU! »

Un coup de jus plus tard, Rukia se réveilla en sursaut, en se promettant de ne plus regarder ce dessin animé stupide...


	15. IkkakuYumichika Quiproquo

Yumichika était... Choqué. Pire que choqué. Son cerveau était... Grillé. Foutut. Incapable de fonctionner.

« -Pa... Pardon? »

Ikkaku soupira. Ce qu'il pouvait être lent à la détente des fois celui la...

« -Je te disais que je t'ai entendu hier soir, et que moi aussi j'aimerais qu'on le fasse. »

Le cerveau de Yumichika daignat enfin refonctionner. Ikkaku voulait le faire... Avec lui? Une chaleur bien connue envahit le ventre du plus coquet des shinigamis...

« - Ikkaku je... j'attends ça depuis si longtemps...

- En fait moi aussi j'y pense depuis pas mal de temps. Après tout, la chorale c'est pas si nul que ça... »


	16. KisukeYoruichi Mariage

Kisuke s'ennuyait ferme. Bon, la fête était réussis, mais avec tout ces gays il ne pouvait se permettre de danser... Il restait donc assis sur une chaise et comptemplait les invités du mariage de Renji et Ichigo se déhancher. Il soupira une énième fois.

« -Et ben mon petit Kisuke... On s'ennuit? »

Imaginez cette phrase prononcée d'une façons plus que sensuelle, par une femme habillé d'un décolté plus que provocateur, et dans une position plus que suggestive. Rajouté plus que quelques coupes de champagne et vous obtenez..

« -PUTAIN! KISUKE, YORUICHI! VOUS AURIEZ PUT FAIRE ÇA AILLEURS QUE SUR LA PIECE MONTEE! »


	17. KyorakuUkitake Fantasme M!

Kyoraku Shunsui était aux anges... Il était assis derrière son bureau et sous son bureau se trouvait sa Nanao-chan qui réalisait son fantasme le plus cher... Avec ses lunettes et son membre dans sa bouche, elle était magnifique...

Cependant, ce n'était pas vraiment parfait...

« -Détaches tes cheveux s'il te plait... »

Et avec un regard soumis, elle détacha sa longue chevelure grise... Voilà... C'était ça la perfection...

Ukitake le suçant avec douceur et fermeté...

. . .

UKITAKE?

« -AAAAAAAAAH! »

Kyoraku se réveilla en sursaut. Merde. Quel rêve bizarre... C'était absolument horrible..

Cependant, son membre en érection ne trouvait pas ça si horrible appremment...


	18. SoiFongYoruichi Chaleur

Soi Fong se promenait tranquillement dans le Sereitei un jour de printemps, lorsqu'elle vit un chat noir au coin d'une rue. Mais pas n'importe quel chat... Soi Fong le suivit sans hésitations jusqu'à une petite cabane. Et à peine avait elle passé la porte, qu'elle vit le chat se transformer en Yoruichi. Nue. Et avec une drole de lueur dans le regard... Yoruichi se lecha les lèvres avant de parler...

« -Ma petite Soi Fong... Ma petite abeille... Viens me piquer avec ton gros dard... »

Les inconvénients lorsque l'on se transforme en chat et que l'on est une fille? Les chaleurs...


	19. MayruiSzayel Bonbon

_« -Comment? Tu m'as ramené à la vie pour connaître mon secret? Très bien, moi: Szayel Apporro Grantz, je vais te confier à toi, cher Mayuri Kurotsuchi, le secret d'une chevelure parfaite et d'un teint de pêche! Il suffit que tu arfjiku... Kuf kuf... ARGH! FGHHHH!_

_-Oh non! Il est en train de s'étouffer avec mon bonbon spécial que j'ai appelé "avouage de grand secret" et que je lui ai discrètement mis dans la bouche! Quel malheur je dois absuloment l'aider! »_

« -Et donc, c'est pourquoi vous m'avez trouvé en train de rouler le patin du siècle à un cadavre Kuchiki Taïcho... »


	20. ShinjiNnoitora Shampoing

Après la guerre contre Aizen que les shinigamis avaient remportés, certain arrancars que l'on croyaient morts allèrent passer quelques temps chez les vizards avant que le conseil ne donne sa décision quant à leur sort.

Nnoitora se retrouve chez Shinji (Hiyori trouvant hilarant leur ressemblance dentaire...). Et leur cohabitation était on ne plus... Cahotiques. En effet, ne supportant pas la musique de Jazz, Nnoitora s'amusait à...

« -PUTAIN NNOITORA! JE VAIS TE BUTER ENCULÉ ! »

... Vider les bouteilles de shampoings sur les disques de Shiniji. Et ce dernier faisait le payer très cher à son colocataire... Colocataire qui, étrangement, en redemandait toujours...


	21. UlquiorraGrimmjow Grain

L'angoisse de la feuille blanche. Une chose terrible, intolérable, affreuse... Pourtant, il avait tellement envie de marquer cette blancheur... Envie de la noircir de traces qui, quand on les regarderait, nous raconterait une histoire...

Cependant, alors qu'il avait les yeux posés sur le réceptacle de son imagination, rien ne sortit. Il était comme... Bloqué. Impuissant. Tout ça à cause d'un petit truc, une chose minuscule qui n'avait rien à faire là...

« -Jaggerjack...

-Mais je t'avais dis de pas allumer c'te putain de lumière!

-Ecoutes, si un grain de beauté sur mon postérieur t'empêches de remplir tes fonctions matrimoniales, je divorce! »


	22. NnoitoraGrimmjow Bleue

Grimmjow marchait calmement dans les couloirs lorsque, soudain, il se sentit observé. Tournant la tête, il aperçut Ulquiorra qui le fixait bizarrement. Mais le pauvre sexta n'eut pas le temps de le questionner sur ce regard étrange qu'Ulquiorra se retrouvait devant lui et lui baissait son hakama. Un flash plus tard, le cuarto se redressa, appareil à la main, et s'en fût avec pour dernières paroles:

« -Nnoitora m'a promis de rester calme lors des réunions pendant un an si je faisais ça. »

Il y eut un silence puis...

« -Il avait tout de même raison. T'en as une petite bleue Jaggerjack. »


	23. GinUlquiorra Playmobils

Dans une pièce sombre, le fidèle et loyal Ulquiorra assit derrière un bureau, lunettes sur le nez, calculette dans une main et stylo dans l'autre s'occupait de la comptabilité de Las Noches.

« -597 euros de ciment pour les murs détruits par Grimmjow, 55 euros de préservatifs pour Nnoitora, 863 euros de thé pour Aizen-sama, et... Tiens? 2956 euros de playmobils? »

Dans la chambre de Gin, un peu plus loin...

« -Attention Aizen! Le dragon s'est échappé de la pyramide et fonce sur nous avec son énorme buldozer! Oh non fuyons! ARGH! Trop tard! Je... Meurs... PLAYMOBIL, EN AVANT LES HISTOIRES! »


	24. GinGrimmjow Traumatisme

Quinto et Sexta se battaient, encore. En ayant assez de voir ses murs détruits, Aizen confia à Gin le soin de les calmer...

L'ex-capitaine cherchait une solution lorsqu'il croisa Ulquiorra, et une idée germa dans son esprit tordu...

« -JE VAIS TE BUTER!

-COMME SI TU POUVAIS Y ARRIVER!

-... Ahem... »

Nnoitora et Grimmjow cessèrent leurs activités et se tournèrent vers le shinigamis.

« -Ulquiorra?

-Bien, Ichimaru-sama. »

Et là, Ulquiorra...

Sourit.

Un grand sourire qui illumina son regard, un sourire... Kawai.

« -AAAH! MES YEUX! MES YEUX! »

L'un s'évanouit, l'autre s'enfuit en courant, traumatisé à vie par cette vision somme toute... Inqualifiable.


	25. NnoitraRenji Sucette M!

Alors qu'Ichigo s'en allait botter le cul d'Aizen, Renji lui se volatilisa sans que personne ne sache où il était allé.

8 jours plus tard, c'est une Rukia traumatisée qui le trouva à quattre pattes sur le sable, devant le bassin d'un certain quinto qui lui, étaient aux anges. Entre deux gémissements, Nnoitora parvint à lui expliquer la situation: il semblait que depuis qu'il ait été soigné par Mayuri, le shinigamis ait perdu la mémoire et n'arrive plus à parler. Alors, dans un élan de bonté, l'espada lui réapprend le contenu du dictionnaire. Là ils en sont au mot: sucette.


End file.
